Dragon vs Scarlet
by WillieG.R
Summary: Another Sukima series spin-off. Flandre challenges the overpowered dragon, Kimi, to a battle at the Scarlet Mansion's island.


It's a beautiful and calm winter morning at the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

It's so calm, in fact, that nobody would believe there is tension coursing through the mansion halls.

Flandre Scarlet, the young sister of the eternally young head of the house, Remilia Scarlet, has challenged Kimi Hong, Meiling's own shadow, to a fight to measure her own power.

The young but powerful dragon reluctantly accepted the challenge under the conditions that if anything out of the ordinary should happen, the SDM would take responsibility, especially if it's something that would concern the shrine maiden, Reimu Hakurei.

As for the reasons of these conditions, only Kali, Agava's shadow, knows why.

However, due to these terms set by Kimi, Remilia herself has decided to oversee the battle and stop it, should she deem it necessary due to her sister losing control, or the dragon using too much power.

Although Kimi thinks spell cards are for cowards, she has accepted the use of 6 spell cards for this match.

The other members of the SDM, Meiling, Sakuya, Patchouli, and Koakuma, have been assigned to be Remilia's eyes and ears, and should Remilia decide for it to be necessary, any one of them will immediately assist Flandre in battle, though this last mandate is being kept by Remilia and her servants.

The time has come. Flandre walks out the door of the mansion, followed by Remilia and Sakuya, and quickly heads toward the back of the island. Meanwhile, Patchouli stands by at the clock tower, sitting on a small wooden chair and covering herself with a thick coat, and holding a very ancient-looking book surrounded by a protective spell.

Meiling stands in front of the gate, as always, but has been given permission to follow the fight if she even smells foul-play from either battler.

Sakuya sets up a tent in the blink of an eye, of course, to her it wasn't that simple since even though she stops time, she still has to set up the tent manually.

In the tent, Remilia sits on a comfortable-looking red chair with her teacup by her side and Sakuya standing next to her, awaiting any order her mistress might give her.

Flandre approaches the shore of the back of the island, giggles and shouts "I'm here! Ready to play whenever you are~!"

From under the icy-cold waters, a large dragon violently emerges, breathing fire all around herself, then in a quick flash, she turns into a youkai.

Her back-length light-orange hair waves for a moment, and with a very serious expression, she places her left hand on her waist and says "time to play, little lady!"

She wears clothes like Meiling's, though on her beret, the empty star lies to her left, and her open vest reveals a dirty white shirt.

She's ripped the half of the front part of the skirt that usually covers much of her legs, and she has also ripped off a large chunk of her undergarments, covering only half of her thighs.

She stares at Flandre as she flies up to meet her opponent, then Flandre stares back with an excited and innocent smile.

She notices how Kimi's left eye is all black except for a red round iris that's surrounded by translucent white flames, and her pupil looks like that of a lizard; however, her right eye looks just like Meiling's aquamarine eyes.

Kimi gets annoyed and asks "are we going to fight, or just float around like idiots?"

Flandre grins and reveals a black uneven rod with a heart-shape at both ends on her right hand.

She aims her weapon at Kimi and happily says "let's play!"

-

Kimi wastes no time and immediately her body glows yellow-green, expands almost to the same size as the mansion, and when the glowing stops, she's already in her dragon form.

She stares at Flandre, her left eye still looking black and red, while her right turns red with a white lizard-like pupil.

Flandre smiles along with the dragon's sharp jagged-toothed smile, then giggles and says "that's neat. I get more to target."

Kimi smirks and says "let's see you try, little child."

Kimi coils her snake-like body, stretching her dark-green scales, that seem to turn dark wherever sunlight hits, then smirks and says "Dragon Sign – Black Dragon Tail."

A spell card floats above the dragon's head and Kimi quickly spins around in the air, causing a powerful vacuum that easily sucks Flandre in.

The little vampire uses every bit of strength in her to try and fly away, but even so, she is sucked in.

Flandre grunts, then starts to flap her arms, legs and wings and manages to air-swim away from Kimi, then Fires 5 extra-large orbs that explode strongly enough to cancel Kimi's spell.

Kimi stops abruptly after her spell is canceled, then breathes fire straight at Flandre, startling her.

Immediately, Kimi shouts "Curse Sign – Yellow Dragon's Rage!"

Kimi's breath becomes poison, which she breathes all around herself, surrounding herself with thick purple clouds.

Shortly after, Kimi tries to tackle Flandre, but somehow, the vampire knows this poison is much more dangerous than it appears to be, so she dodges Kimi by flying upward and downward as the dragon passes by.

Many clouds of poison are left behind after each pass, and finally, Flandre flies down again, touching one of the clouds with her left forearm by accident.

A sizzling sound, accompanied by an itchy and burning sensation that continues to sting her skin makes her hold her arm while clenching her eyes and whimper softly.

From inside the tent, Remilia can see the attack and shouts "Flandre, don't go making stupid mistakes now!"

She looks at Sakuya and says "that poison is strong enough to paralyze her for a few days... Sakuya, keep an eye open. Don't you DARE let those clouds touch you either."

Sakuya bows and elegantly says "it will be done without faults, my lady" then disappears in an instant.

Flandre looks at Kimi, who is no longer covered in poison clouds, then shouts "what kind of trick is this!? Fight me properly! Use danmaku!"

Kimi smiles and says "if it's danmaku you want, you wish is my command."

Countless danmaku fireballs rain down from above the poison clouds themselves, igniting each and every poison cloud left behind. It starts to rain balls of fiery poison and Flandre finds herself unable to find a safe spot.

She blinks, then realizes there is a large gap between the first and second waves of poisonous fireballs, and after narrowly dodging through the first wave she pulls out a spell card from under her hat and shouts "Taboo – Maze of Love!"

Flandre surrounds herself with light-green danmaku shards that spin clockwise around her, and blue orbs that spin counterclockwise around her, managing to protect herself from all the poisonous fireballs, and at the same time, striking Kimi hard with a few of the bullets, though each hit seem to do little to the dragon.

After both spells finish, Flandre takes a breath of relief, unaware of one last fireball falling behind her, but just before the fireball touches her, it disappears.

Flandre looks behind her, wondering what was that she just felt, but shrugs, then heads straight toward Kimi.

-

Down at the tent, Sakuya mysteriously appears next to Remilia, elegantly bows and says "lady Flandre is safe, my lady."

Remilia stares seriously at Sakuya for a moment, then calmly says "well done, Sakuya."

Remilia turns her attention to the battle again and calmly says "that dragon is using another card already. Does she think she can beat my sister like that?"

Remilia is so shocked and surprised so suddenly, even her eyes seem to turn stiff when a sweet childish voice from her right says "oh, she's just getting them out of the way before starting the actual battle."

Remilia jumps off her chair and glares at Koishi, the short, grey-greenish haired satori with the closed third eye.

She furiously points at her unexpected visitor and shouts "what the HELL are you doing here? Who are you!?"

Playfully, Koishi replies "don't you remember me? Koishi Komeiji? I crashed your sister's red craft on your clock tower?"

Remilia's body trembles in rage, but Sakuya calms her down by asking Koishi "ah, that's right. Miss Koishi, what did you mean by what you said earlier?"

Koishi giggles and says "that big girl doesn't like spell cards, so she's getting hers out of the way so she won't get tempted to use them during the actual battle."

Sakuya and Remilia stare at each other for a moment, then back at Koishi, who smiles and says "just watch. After the 5th spell card, the battle should begin."

-

Flandre uses the crooked weapon and strikes Kimi on the head as hard as she can, feeling as though she's just struck a clump of diamonds.

Kimi smirks and says "you're holding back little whelp! Dragon Sign, Blue Dragon Claw!"

Kimi's left claw gets surrounded in blue fire and in just 3 seconds she strikes Flandre 300 times.

After her initial attack, the dragon uppercuts the tiny vampire, sending her flying back to the water.

Flandre manages to recover long before falling in and quickly realizes there is a shower of dancing blue flames headed her way.

She pulls out her second spell card and shouts "Taboo – Lavatein!!"

Flandre holds her card tight, then it quickly takes the shape of a red sword.

She swings the blade and cuts the fire, saving herself from the shower.

While this happens, another spell card flies above Kimi as she declares the name "Wings of the Red Dragon!"

Kimi's entire body gets surrounded in intense red flames and quickly tries to tackle Flandre.

As she approaches the vampire, 6 large waves of blue flames trail along with her.

Flandre still has her Lavatein activated, so right after she takes care of the dancing flame shower, the twirls with the sword in hand and strikes Kimi hard under her neck, cancelling her spell and sending her flying to the air, then falling down to the back of the lake.

Flandre cancels her spell card and dusts her dress as she says "you almost made my sweat there."

She hovers close to the water, where some bubbles rise, then looking concerned and a bit disappointed she shouts "what? Are you giving up already? I wanted to play a little longer!!"

The water glows yellow-green, and from the center rises Kimi, roaring furiously and catching Flandre inside her mouth as she does.

The dragon's neck underneath has a bad burn mark, but nothing that can stop Kimi's attack.

She bite's down hard, but Flandre manages to use her crooked rod to keep Kimi's teeth from breaking her in bits.

Kimi jerks her head violently and spits Flandre and her rod out, sending her crashing down hard against some trees on the ground, then shouts in a rage "you want to play, then I'll up the game for you! Dragon Sign – Revenge of the Green Dragon!!!"

Kimi's body is surrounded by some odd diamond-like material, then she quickly flies straight to where Flandre is, trailing behind her many red beams that seem to home in on Flandre.

The little vampire has a few cuts on her head, blood trailing across half of her face.

When she sees Kimi headed her way, she immediately grabs a spell card and shouts "Taboo – Four of a Kind!"

Flandre's body splits in 4, and quickly, all 4 spread around, confusing Kimi and the red homing beams.

-

One of the Flandre's is quickly trapped by the beams, but it's one of the fakes.

Various orbs and beams strike Kimi's snake-like back, getting her attention fixed on two taunting Flandres, while the third one unleashes large blue orbs all around herself, protecting herself and her other two selves.

Not realizing her attacks do nothing to the armored dragon, the three Flandres continue to taunt and attack Kimi, who quickly approaches her targets, biting the third Flandre so fast, the little vampire doesn't even have time to be surprised, turning into dust the second Kimi closes her mouth.

The two Flandres left realize Kimi's fighting seriously, and after staring at each other in surprise, they quickly split up.

Kimi stays still and watches as the two vampires rise high in the air, then suddenly rush straight to her.

Kimi turns her entire body around, allowing her softer underside be bare for the attack.

Both Flandre's take advantage and speed up, raising their crooked black weapons above their head, ready to strike hard on the dragon.

The moment the two vampires land the blow, Kimi's body rapidly coils around them, tightening her grip and getting rid of the last clone.

Kimi smiles at Flandre, who struggles with all her might to break free, but is unable to, then says "you sure were a pain in my side you creepy little monster. Now the game ends!"

Kimi opens her mouth wide, reading to split Flandre in two with one bite and a good squeeze, but Meiling flies from the left side, kicking the dragon's snout, breaking her armor and canceling the spell, saving Flandre from Kimi's sharp teeth.

Meiling carries Flandre back down, while Kimi recovers and roars furiously at the sky, and the moment Meiling places Flandre on the ground next to the gate, the little vampire strikes the gatekeeper on the head and angrily says "don't you EVER interfere with my game again!"

Meiling rubs the back of her head, whimpering for a bit, then stands up straight and says "but she was playing dirty. I can't allow something like that to..."

Flandre flashes a spell card hidden inside her left wrist cuff and says "and who says I'm playing fair? Just do me a favor and butt out!"

Flandre flies away from Meiling and heads toward her sister's tent, then shouts "any one of you interferes again and I'll... umm... I'll..."

Remilia smiles and takes a breath of air, ready to say something to her little sister, but Flandre beats her and finishes shouting "I'll burn ALL of your underwear!"

Remilia swallows her words, Sakuya sweats violently, Meiling trembles, Koakuma, who's sitting on a tree branch, trembles and whimpers "what should I do, lady Patchouli~", and Patchouli simply continues to read her book, seemingly unimpressed by Flandre's words.

A small sweat drop betrays her calm demeanor, but she manages to hide this well by burying her face deep into the pages of her book.

-

Flandre approaches Kimi, who hovers just above the trees, looking around with anger.

Flandre looks at the dragon's eyes, then both nod at each other.

Both fly away from each other as quickly as possible, and once they are high enough they stare at each other from across the sky.

Flandre asks "so, did you seriously believe using that many spell cards at once was going to stop me?"

Kimi stares back seriously and replies "I just wanted to get all the rubbish out of the way. Now I won't be tempted to use such cowardly attacks during the real thing."

Flandre giggles and says "well, I'm glad you're ready to get serious. I'll still use mine, even if you think they are cowardly."

Flandre smiles wickedly as she powers herself up and says "...because I don't really believe they are cowardly. They are a beautiful and very imaginative way to completely destroy one's opponent!"

Kimi smirks and says "well, seems you're ready to go. Fine, use your spell cards. I don't give a damn anyway. I just want to teach you not to mess with those that are FAR SUPERIOR to you!"

Kimi and Flandre rush toward each other and once in reach, Flandre swings her crooked rod while Kimi whips her tail.

Flandre claws the tip of the dragon's tail, making Kimi roar in pain as her tail bleeds through the small, but deep claw marks.

Kimi slashes the air with her left claw, barely scratching Flandre, who twirls away just as Kimi's claws slash through.

Though she fails the direct hit, she still manages to tear an opening through the left side of Flandre's torso.

Flandre holds her side and realizes there's some blood on her hip.

There's a thin cut there that infuriates Flandre, so she pulls out her 4th spell card and says "you just went and ruined my favorite dress, you oversized freak! Forbidden Barrage – Counter Clock!!!"

Kimi smirks, thinking "pheh, another spell card. Those weak bullets will do nothing to me!"

Two oversized gears made entirely of blue energy set to each side of Kimi, one moving clockwise, and the other counterclockwise while moving around.

Kimi scoffs, slightly moves away, and smirks at the pathetic attempt to beat her, but when Flandre unleashes the heavy barrage of red orbs, she forgets her size as a dragon and tries to graze the bullets, only managing to get caught between the blue gears by her tail and getting blasted mercilessly by Flandre's bullet barrage.

For a whole minute, Flandre blasts the trapped dragon mercilessly, even when Kimi roars in pain over and over.

The spell card times out, the spell is cancelled, and Kimi falls to the ground, turning back to her human form before landing on the cold snow.

A small steam cloud rises from Kimi's body, and Flandre begins to laugh, claiming victory.

While laughing, Flandre shouts "You call yourself POWERFUL! HAHAHAHAHA!! What a laughable creature. You're not even CLOSE to big sister Meiling. She would have put up more of a fight than YOU! HAHAHAHA Look at you; buried under the snow! HAHAHA!"

While Flandre laughs and shouts insults, Kimi gets out of the hole, rubbing her bleeding head and growling softly.

She says to herself "laugh it up, little girl. Just you WAIT!"

Kimi closes her eyes, but nothing happens. She looks around and asks "wait, what's this...?"

Again, she closes her eyes, concentrating on turning back into a dragon, but failing.

Kimi's entire body trembles as rage slowly rises from the pit of her stomach up to her head, then she shouts so loud, even Koishi, who's enjoying some tea with Remilia at the tent, twitches in surprise.

-

Glaring at Flandre, and clenching her teeth while growling, Kimi flies straight toward the vampire and tries to sucker-punch her, but Flandre is fast enough to avoid the sudden attack, and the punches and kicks that follow.

After failing her barrage, Kimi and Flandre step away from each other and Kimi threateningly points her finger at Flandre and says "you will learn RESPECT, you little BRAT!"

Flandre giggles and smirks, then signals Kimi to get closer with her left index finger.

Kimi roars and quickly approaches Flandre, unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks that the little blonde vampire dodges with ease.

While attacking, Kimi thinks "I feel much lighter, and my attacks are much faster in this body. This might not be so bad after all, but there's something about this whelp that just rubs me the wrong way. I want her to CRY! I want to his her HARD, but with my size... I can only do so much!"

While dodging, Flandre thinks "she's faster than Meiling, but I'm faster still. I want to blast her, but while she's attacking like this, I can only dodge. This isn't so bad.... it's fun... I want her to play more... don't break now..."

While still dodging, Flandre starts to cackle and looking maddened she shouts "don't break yet. I want more. PLAY MORE!"

Kimi smirks and looks at her with a wicked smirk, then says "the one who's breaking... is YOU!"

Kimi grabs Flandre's wings, making Flandre gasp after realizing she's caught.

Kimi smirks and says "this will only hurt for the first few minutes... After that you won't fell a THING!"

Kimi gathers the strength to rip the vampire's wings off, and Flandre's too surprise to react in time, but once again, Meiling flies out of nowhere and kicks Kimi's face, freeing Flandre from the dragon youkai's grasp.

Kimi rubs her nose while Meiling readies herself for the counterattack, but before she can even blink, Kimi already has her by the neck, squeezing hard while clenching her teeth and speaking through them "that is the LAST time you interfere with MY fight, you excuse for a-"

Flandre flies next to them, releases Meiling from Kimi's grasp, then points at herself with her thumb and angrily says "you're playing with ME!"

Just as Flandre lets go of Meiling, Kimi attacks her again, this time taking her by surprise with a gut-punch, then continues to combine her attacks with more punches and kicks, slowly leading Flandre above the lake.

Drops of blood fly all over, staining the snow on the ground in crimson, and when Kimi has Flandre just above the lake, she stops, smirks, then flip-kicks Flandre on the head, sending her straight down to the lake waters.

Remilia, Sakuya, Meiling and Koakuma all gasp in horror as the water splashes high, then silence.

Patchouli glances over her book, get up from her chair and while walking back inside she calmly says "she's out of control again."

-

Remilia, Koishi and Sakuya run out of the tent and run straight to the lake, and while running Remilia shouts in a desperate tone "Meiling!! Koakuma!! Get her out! Get her out of there!!"

Before anyone makes a move, Flandre rises from the water, her eyes glowing scarlet as she growls and stops in mid-air.

She looks at her sister and with fury in her face, she shouts "YOU~! I told ALL of you to BUTT OUT!"

Kimi flies straight at Flandre, readying herself to attack once more, but before she's even able to get close enough, Flandre intercepts her and grabs her by the neck, sinking her claws into the youkai's skin.

She pulls Kimi close to her eyes and in a disturbing undertone she says "and you~! You cheap-shot, disgusting spec of garbage! I'm going to break you!"

Flandre tosses Kimi back to the ground with such force, she slides all the way next to Remilia, Koishi and Sakuya.

Remilia looks with grimace at Kimi and says "you realize you're a pain, right?"

Kimi rubs the blood off her neck while replying "I'm not the idiot who's butting in on someone else's FIGHT!"

Sakuya points up and trembles; her eyes open wide and her voice cracks as she says "my-my lady. Flan!"

Koishi frowns and says "I think we better hide... like right NOW!"

Koishi runs away back to the tent, then peeks outside, edging Remilia and Sakuya to follow.

In the blink of an eye, Remilia and Sakuya run to the tent, finding Koakuma and Meiling already inside.

Remilia ignores them and peeks outside the tent, then shouts "well, miss dragon. We'll leave the rest up to you. We're counting on you~!"

Kimi stands firm on a small mound as she looks back at the tent and scoffs.

She looks back up at Flandre, smiles, then says "alright little girl. Hit me with everything you got."

In the skies, Flandre pulls out a spell card while summoning ridiculous amounts of energy to her.

She looks at Kimi with a crazed expression, her eyes turning completely scarlet, then hisses and says "let's see how well you can handle 495 years of solitary madness!"

The ground starts to rumble and shake, causing all the fairies in the area to fly away as fast and far as possible, and Kali to fall off the tree she was on, and quickly run straight to the lake waters and dive into them.

Kimi stands her grounds and smiles while opening her eyes wide with excitement and excitedly shouting "HAHAHAHAHA~ THAT'S IT LITTLE GIRL!! HIT ME WITH ALL YOU GOT!! When you are done I'll FINISH YOU off and show you how WEAK you truly are!!"

The sun above Flandre quickly turns dark; Flandre's power is causing an unexpected solar eclipse, which excites Kimi even more, while it frightens everyone else inside Gensokyo, and surprises many in the outside world.

-

The beautiful winter morning has been turn into a frightful, dark day.

Thanks to this magical solar eclipse, some youkai are experiencing different reactions; from loss of control over their powers and abilities, to feeling sick and tired.

Flandre and Kimi feel just fine; Kimi smiling with excitement at the raging vampire.

Remilia continues to peek from inside the tent, trembling due to the effects of the eclipse.

Sakuya's nose bleeds a little when Remilia, while trembling, says "Sa-Sa-Sa.... Sakuya. This... is l-l-like one of th-those horror novels you r-r-r-read to me."

Sakuya does not reply.

Remilia continues "i-it'd be bad... if someone were to s-sneak up on you... Y-y-you'd be scared... right?"

Remilia's eyes expand, her pupils shrink and she stands still as the silhouette of Sakuya walks slowly to her mistress, raising her hand high in the air, ready to strike.

Remilia's scream echoes all the way to Flandre, who ignores the scream and says "tch! So much for charisma."

-

Flandre's spell card glows crimson as she raises it above her head with an evil smirk.

She looks at Kimi, who looks more and more excited as Flandre collects more power for her spell.

Flandre gets angry and shouts "you DARE to smile like that!? Hahaha! I'll break you.... I'll ENJOY BREAKING YOU! Q.E.D. - Ripple of 495 Years! Let's see how you like the feeling of 500 years of solitude!"

Kimi shouts back "didn't you just say 495 years?"

Flandre smiles as her spell card activates, but doesn't reply, and simply unleashes her attack.

Invisible waves expelled from Flandre's heart course their way all around until reaching Kimi, who immediately stops smiling the moment the first ripple reaches her, filling her with a feeling of maddening loneliness.

Kimi drops to her knees, looking desperate at the sky, but seeing only darkness, then thinks "d-dammit! What is this? This feeling... This is just... Maybe I pushed her too far..."

Kimi drops on her hands, feeling great difficulty to breathe.

Even though she can feel the snow, everything around her is darkness.

Despair fills her heart as her mind goes blank. She can't hear her own thoughts, she can't feel the ground anymore, she can't feel any presence around her.

All is just darkness and loneliness, except for one speck of light directly ahead of her.

Kimi's strength fails as she tries to get up, to try and reach that light, that escape from the maddening solitude of darkness.

She feels as though she gives up and lets the darkness consume her, but she raises her face one last time, looking mad and desperate, then sees the image of Reimu near the light, saying "you seem to be honorable, and quite powerful so how about if I call you, Kimi? Kimi Hong..."

Kimi feels her strength return for a brief moment, so she springs to her feet and runs as fast as she can to the light.

-

Flandre continues to unleash more and more maddening waves from her own mind, laughing and enjoying how Kimi struggles to keep her mind sane.

Meiling approaches Flandre, looking tired and struggling to keep her mind.

Flandre gasps and exclaims "Meiling! Get away! This could hurt you!"

Meiling struggles to keep flying while saying "Flan... that's enough. Not even she deserves this. Just finish her off already!"

Flandre stares concernedly at Meiling for a few seconds, then sighs and cancels her spell, saying "alright. But only because you're Meiling."

Meiling takes a deep breath, feeling relief the moment Flandre cancels her spell, then says "thank... you.... little sis" then flips her thumb up.

After almost 3 minutes of complete darkness, the sun slowly reveals itself while Flandre slowly flies back down to where Kimi was.

She looks around, then finds Kimi standing in the center of a small clearing between some trees of the island.

As she approaches the dragon youkai, Kimi bows and says "I apologize for those cheap attacks. I dishonored you and myself with my cowardly tactics."

Standing a few feet away from Kimi, Flandre casually says "it's alright. Now, how about we finish this fight already? It's almost lunch-time."

Kimi smirks and stances defensively while saying "alright then. No holding back, then!"

Flandre summons her crooked rod back to her right hand and smiles and says "bring it on!"

Both battlers rush straight to each other and quickly clash against each other, but right then, Reimu teleports straight beside the two of them, clears her throat, and calmly says "Dream Sign - Demon Sealing Circle."

Kimi and Flandre yelp as a burning blue beam of light rises from the ground and knocks them both away from each other and sends them crashing on their backs against some trees, then land sitting against the trees across from each other.

Before either one says a word Reimu calmly says "this battle is a draw!"

She looks straight into Kimi's eyes, then looks at Flandre's, then says "you two already caused enough trouble as it is."

Flandre winces, then asks "what? But we didn't do anything wrong, onee-chan!"

Reimu points at the half-restored sun and says "that magical eclipse you caused made all the youkai go berserk and lose control. I'm GLAD Keine and Aya were at the shrine when it happened. Now I am curious as to why you two were fighting in the first place."

Kimi and Flandre stutter, but neither answer.

Meiling lands softly next to Reimu and says "you should know it's not often strong youkai meet. They just wanted to test their strength. You know how it is."

Reimu face-palms, sighs, then says "geez, what a pain. Well whatever. You are both equally powerful, and I don't wanna hear anything else about it, got it!?"

Kimi and Flandre stare with fright at Reimu, then both rapidly nod at the same time. Meiling places her left hand on her chest, sighing with relief, then mouth the words "thanks" at Reimu.

Reimu smiles, then says "now where's that maid? After making me come all the way here, I should at least be treated with some tea and snacks..."

After some time passes, and Reimu and Meiling are by the mansion's gates, Flandre and Kimi approach, then extend their hands and shake, smiling at each other, and then both get trapped in a large clump of ice.

From the right, Cirno lands next to them, smirks, then says "and with this, I, the great Cirno have proven I am the STRONGEST!"

Letty calls Cirno from the lake and the ice fairy forgets what she was just doing and flies away to Letty, shouting "ok~! Hey Letty, do you know what I just did?"

Letty replies "no. What did you just do, little Cirno."

Cirno replies "I can't remember."

From inside the ice, Flandre and Kimi move their eyes around, unable to break free from their cold prison.

-

**Alternate End 1:**

Both battlers rush straight to each other and quickly clash against each other, Kimi bearing her sharp fingernails, causing sparks to fly as they clash against Flandre's crooked rod.

Flandre swings her weapons faster, and faster, realizing she's doing nothing to Kimi, who easily matches her speed.

Flandre swings one last time, using all her might, forcing Kimi to clap her hands and trap the rod between them, pushing it away from her face.

Flandre smirks and says "I win~!"

Flandre flips and kicks Kimi under her chin, sending her flying toward the trees, but Kimi positions herself and uses the trees to bounce back to the fight, but without her knowledge, Flandre catches the "eye" of her arm and with a "kyun" Kimi's arm explodes violently.

Kimi screams with pain as she holds what's left of her arm while falling down to the ground.

After writhing for a few seconds, Kimi manages to get up and showing rage she shouts "you little creep! Look what you did to me!!"

Flandre waves her finger at Kimi, clicking her tongue and saying "don't be a sore loser, miss dragon. This match is mine!"

Kimi shouts back "then I DEMAND a rematch once my arm grows back!"

Reimu reveals herself from behind some bushes and says "Kimi, calm down. Flandre won. Let it go already."

Meiling lands next to Flandre, who rubs her finger under her nose, sniffling and casually placing her arms behind her head afterward.

Kimi slumps, then says "fine! But I still want a rematch!"

Flandre turns around and smiles at Kimi, then casually says "alright. I had fun, so you just name the time and place. I'll beat you up good as many times as you like."

-

**Alternate end 2:**

Both battlers rush straight to each other and quickly clash against each other.

Kimi smiles as she claws Flandre's weapon, matching the vampire's speed and strength with ease.

Spotting a blind spot to Flandre's left, Kimi spins, surprising the vampire and landing a kick on Flandre's ribs.

After the first hit, Flandre flinches and Kimi immediately punches her face, then her chest, then knees her stomach, kicks her upward, and finishes with a strong helicopter-kick that sends Flandre flying straight to the trees and landing on her stomach on one of the branches.

Before Flandre can recover, Kimi kicks the tree; the vibrations cause Flandre to fall to the ground where Kimi strikes her with a well placed uppercut under the chin, making Flandre spit out some blood and drop her rod while she flies a few feet in the air, then finally lands on the cold snow.

Kimi bows respectfully at her fallen adversary and says "and thus, I have beaten the little monster of the Scarlet Mansion. I hope you learned where your place is, little girl."

Flandre coughs, spitting out a bit more blood, then struggles to sit up, and glaring back at Kimi she says "thi-this isn't over... Thi...."

Dizzy and tired, Flandre lets herself fall on the ground with her arms spread open, and slowly drifts out of consciousness while staring at the sky and right before blacking out she says "mmm~ I'll get you later."

Reimu and Meiling hover just above Kimi, who smiles and without turning around says "I promised I wouldn't kill, miss Hakurei. She will be out for a while, though."

Meiling nods and says "she's strong. She won't die so easily. But you do realize she'll be after you when she heals, right?"

Reimu adds "she'll definitely want another fight."

Flandre smiles as Meiling picks her up, and looking at her from the side, Kimi smiles too, and says "and I'll gladly accept. Now... I need a little rest, so if you don't mind..."

Kimi falls on her face on the snow, and immediately starts to snore loudly.

Reimu and Meiling look at each other, then smile. Meiling says "these two are like little siblings, wouldn't you agree?"

Reimu sweats and says "yeah... Let's try and keep them separate for a while. They cause way too much trouble for what it's worth."

As they walk back to the mansion Meiling says "you're just being lazy."

-

**Epilogue:**

Sakuya walks out of the tent, looking very content, though there is a lot of blood coming from her nose while holding her unconscious, spinning-eyed mistress between her arms on her chest.

Koishi and Koakuma follow shortly after, then Koishi looks at the sun as the last bit of shadow leaves it, then says "finally. I can stop reading hearts again."

Koakuma panics and asks "w-what? You were reading our hearts?"

Koakuma blushes, but Koishi drops her head with a sad sigh and says "yes. It was horrible."

Koakuma continues to blush, then curiously asks "so, umm... what were you able to read?"

Koishi sighs and says "well, I'll tell you only if you promise not to tell anyone else."

Koakuma nods, then Koishi points at Sakuya and Remilia, then says "the vampire thought miss Sakuya was a masked creature with a sharp weapon that was going to stab her on the back, right before passing out."

Koakuma covers her mouth, suppressing her laughter.

Koishi continues "that maid... Well, she though miss Remilia was cute and almost passed out from cheer excitement."

Koakuma now holds her mouth with both hands, letting her laughter get the best of her.

Koishi looks casually at Koakuma and says "and you were thinking for sharing some sort of cold sweet treat with the purple magician. Does it taste good? You were even drooling."

Koakuma's body and wings stiffen, her face turns bright red, and her eyes turn round and white.

She trembles as she turns her head to face Koishi's, then says "tha-that's... I mean... Umm."

Koishi smiles mischievously and says "I can manipulate the subconscious. Give me some of that treat, and I can make that witch do what you want..."

Koakuma smiles and smacks her own red cheeks and shouts "wa-wa-wa-wait! It's not what you think!"

Koishi smiles and asks "oh? So the treat isn't tasty?"

Koakuma replies "no, not that... umm, I mean, wait, yes, the treat is tasty! Just not miss Patchouli, ok?"

Koishi calmly says "I didn't say anything about Patchouli."

Koakuma shrieks and as they enter the mansion after Sakuya and the unconscious, spinning-eyed Remilia, she says "whatever you heard, it's NOT TRUE!"

Up by the clock tower, just inside the door leading to it, Patchouli lies on the floor in a daze, her eyes spinning in place while to her left lies a silver washtub with a large dent on the center.

Patchouli takes a deep breath and says "Mukyu~~!"

-

The End

Characters, spell cards and scenario belong to ZUN -Team Shanghai Alice-

Kimi, Kali and Kimi's spell cards were created by Willie G.R. (all similarities are strictly coincidental)

FEB 10 2010

Written by

Willie G.R.


End file.
